An Offering to the Maker
by Straight to the Heart
Summary: A blind mage, turned Grey Warden, tries to live with the regrets of her past and through all her hardships and ordeals finds love. Alistair/OC. Rating may increase.
1. Chapter 1

A/N So this is my first fanfic and I would really appreciate it if some people could review it just to tell me how I'm doing cause lets face it I'm a noob. Anyway I hope you enjoy it, the beginning is a bit uneventful but bear with me it will get better and hopefully my writing will too. I'm working on the second chapter as we speak and I should be able to update fairly regularly. Thanks -STTH

The Blind Gypsy

"Wouldn't it be our luck if this recruit was another man? Aren't women allowed to become Grey Wardens as well?" Daveth asked.

"I believe so. Duncan has only spoken of a few as far as I know."

Alistair saw a glimmer of hope in the man's eyes and Daveth's lips curved into a lecherous smile. Though the Wardens did not forbid fraternization they most certainly did not encourage it. If there was any lesson that Alistair learned well and early in the Chantry, it was to always respect women and he did not allow himself to indulge his thoughts beyond that, often. He quickened his pace, excited to meet the new recruit Duncan brought.

The tent was finally in view and Alistair caught sight of his commander quickly. But his eyes became firmly fixed on the figure next to him. He heard Daveth behind him chuckle. Alistair felt his throat dry as he gazed upon the new recruit. _A woman_. He could not stop the blush that formed on his cheeks as his eyes began to roam her thin shapely figure. Her raven black hair spilled over her shoulders, complimenting her sun-kissed skin, and a gentle breeze blew a few strands over her heart-shaped face. She was dressed like one of the street performers he saw in Denerim once when he was very young. Arl Eamon called them gypsies and advised Alistair to always be wary in their presence. But how could he? She was the most breath-taking woman he had ever seen.

Her thin hand found Duncan's arm that he extended out to her as they began to take a few steps in their direction. The young woman had, clutched in her other hand, a staff adorned with feathers, ties, and other assorted trinkets. Alistair winced at the thought that he would frighten her because of his templar abilities. But as they drew nearer all thoughts were forgotten as his face twisted into a look of utter shock. From a far the young lady appeared to have pale blue eyes, but he noticed as they walked closer her eyes changed from blue to a cloudy white. This young beautiful mage recruit was blind.

He didn't know how long he stood dumbstruck but it was obviously long enough for the young mage to notice.

"Duncan, I believe I have rendered your young charge speechless." Her cool voice rang in his ears and he watched as the light danced in her eyes as she smiled. He felt a smile creep up on his lips. He liked seeing this young woman smile. Alistair noticed that she was still waiting for him to respond.

"I… I'm sorry." He stuttered, finally finding his voice.

The young mage crinkled her nose. Alistair's stomach dropped hoping he didn't do something wrong to upset her, which wouldn't surprise him. He always had a knack of shoving his foot in his mouth. She handed Duncan her staff and rubbed her hands together.

"Can you lend me your hand please…?" She gestured with her hands, beckoning him to complete her sentence with a name.

"Alistair." He said quickly.

She gave him a charming smile, "Alistair" she repeated quietly. "May I see your hand now, Alistair?"

She extended her hand out to him. Alistair looked over at Duncan who gave him a firm reassuring nod. He placed his hand in hers. Her soft small hands cupped his larger calloused one. Her thumbs traced over his palm and her light feathery touches sent shivers down his spine, he bite his lip struggling to suppress a shaky breath from escaping his lips. It scared him how she could jumble his mind with one delicate touch or one softly spoken word. She hummed to herself.

"Interesting… your hand is calloused coinciding with the way templars are trained, yet I cannot sense a trace of lyrium in your system. Why is this?" She asked.

He brought his free hand to his head and ran his fingers through his golden red locks nervously.

"I never took my final vows. I was conscripted into the Grey Wardens before I officially became a templar."

She smiled again and slightly turned her head to the side, "Did you like being a templar for the short time that you were one, Ser Alistair?"

Alistair quickly picked up on her mocking tone. He gave her a wide smile and hoped she could hear his smile through his own tone.

"Well it wasn't always awful, you know there are worse things than running around in a skirt."

She chuckled lightly, "While chasing men who are also wearing skirts no less. You know I sometimes get rather concerned for your templars, more for your sanity than anything else."

"You're telling me, if I hadn't been conscripted I would have gone completely daft in the head, killed the Grand Cleric, and ran around Denerim in my smalls."

She laughed even louder, "Now that would be something to see."

She let go of his hand and Duncan returned her staff. Daveth, feeling a bit ignored, finally had the opportunity to approach the recruit.

"Now I believe you have us at a disadvantage my dear lady. Might we know your name?"

She moved her head in the direction of his voice and answered very shortly.

"Maeve."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: BIG thank you to all the people who have already reviewed, favorited, and are now following my story. I feel like a kid at Christmas, not going to lie. Anyway so I decided that I'm going update my story at least once a week BUT, whenever I see people that have favorited or reviewed it makes me want to update TWICE a week. You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours ;) Anyway in my story Daveth is much more eager to "get to know" the female Grey Warden than he really is in the game, so slight changes. And I'm kind of ignoring Ser Jory and that's because I honestly can't stand him. Also this was a very difficult chapter for me to write because I don't really like writing fight scenes, hopefully I won't be writing another one for quite some time. Again reviews are most welcome and happy reading. -STTH

A Test of Ability

"Alistair can show you where to pitch your tent. The rest of this evening is yours. Just know that we will begin preparations for the Joining tomorrow, so rest and make sure you are prepared for what is to come." Duncan said to Maeve as he turned and left the recruits with the Warden's junior member.

"Now that didn't sound strangely cryptic at all." Maeve responded, sounding rather annoyed.

"He can be like that, you get used to it after a while." Alistair said.

"Well" Maeve started before stretching out her arms, "I do not know about any of you but after all that traveling, I'm feeling rather stiff. Anyone like to go sparring?" She asked.

She was answered with silence. Instead of becoming even more annoyed she simply smiled.

"Come now, you boys must be thinking that Duncan must have recruited me for some reason. You men aren't curious at all as to why he would?" She asked very innocently with a smirk playing on her lips.

Daveth decided to take the bait, much to Maeve's annoyance.

"It's not like I have anywhere to be right now." He looked to Ser Jory and Alistair and grinned. "Feel free to tag along boys."

"You know where the sparring grounds are, yes?" Maeve asked.

She was met with silence again and she chuckled.

"Alistair, you have been here long enough, surely you must know where it is." Maeve said turning to face him.

"I do." He responded calmly.

"Would it be alright if you escorted us there?" Maeve replied as she walked over to him.

"Of course." Alistair extended his arm out to her like Duncan had and she slipped her arm through his. Alistair swore he could see Daveth glare at him but his eyes were more focused on the mage.

Alistair began to lead them to the sparring grounds with Ser Jory and a fuming Daveth following closely behind. Alistair was having a difficult time trying to word his question to Maeve about her sight. The last thing he would want to do was to upset her.

"Maeve, do you mind if I ask you something rather personal?"

"Not at all, ask away." She replied.

"It's about your sight…" Alistair started cautiously.

"I knew someone had to be brave enough to ask me about it, and you don't need to worry about upsetting me, I've…come to terms with it so to speak. So, what is it about my sight that you would like to know?" She asked softly.

He believed Maeve when she said she didn't mind people asking about her sight but with the way she spoke of how she came to terms with it, it seemed to Alistair that it was a touchy subject that she did not want to reveal.

"Thank you" he began, "all I wanted to ask was how you can cast spells and move about when a battle is taking place without… you know, seeing it?"

"Well that is a fair question. It took years to master but I'm able to see through what I feel under my feet. I don't think you noticed but I am walking with no shoes," she laughed before she continued, "strange I know, but it's necessary. I can feel the vibrations of people's movements when they walk and move about. That man over by, what I think is the cooking fire, just fell over drunk I would assume."

And sure enough, right where some soldiers were sitting down for a meal by the fire, a man had toppled over one of the sitting logs. Before he got up the man decided then would be a good time to regurgitate all of his mead onto the ground.

"Oh Maker," Maeve gagged, "that's disgusting."

Once the man dispensed everything he had in his stomach he passed out on top of the vomit covered ground.

"He just passed out. He is going to smell like vomit all day tomorrow." Alistair failed to suppress a laugh.

"That is foul." Maeve said before she let out a hearty laugh of her own.

"We are almost there." Alistair told her once they had both calmed down.

"It's empty. Is that normal for the sparring grounds to be empty before an upcoming battle?"

Alistair shrugged, "Normally it wouldn't be, but the King firmly believes that this battle will be an easy victory, so a lot of people are not very nervous."

"What are your thoughts on the battle?" Maeve asked as she turned her head up to him.

He looked down at her, "To be honest… I don't know, I think the King is just in it for the ballads and stories that may come from this battle. You know riding with the fabled Grey Wardens and eliminating the evil that threatens his country, that sort of thing. Teryn Loghain is the one who will win this for us, not King Cailan. But it looks like the darkspawn may outnumber us at this point. Duncan is concerned, but the King and Loghain refuse to wait for reinforcements since no one believes this is a true Blight."

"I see." Maeve replied.

They arrived at the sparring grounds and Daveth dropped his pack next to a tree stump and approached the blind mage.

"Are you ready, m'lady?" Daveth asked with a smile.

"I hope you don't expect an easy fight, Daveth." Maeve responded sourly.

"The same goes to you, Maeve." He countered quickly.

Alistair smiled at Maeve. She obviously saw that Daveth was a womanizer and thought her a bed-warmer with deadly abilities, which just made the idea of having her even more appealing to Daveth.

"Alright then, here are the rules. I will be standing in the middle of the grounds, you will be at the outer edge, and it doesn't matter where. I'll be trying to hit you with low powered spells and your objective is to either block or dodge my attacks and make your way to the center where I am. Once you reach me then the real fun begins, if you can get there of course." She finished with a smirk.

Maeve detached herself from Alistair and made her way to the center of the sparring grounds, while Daveth made his way to the edge of the grounds. Maeve swept one foot in front of her and after she made sure her front was clear she checked behind her with her other foot. Seeing that she was on level ground with no disturbances, she dug one of her heels into the ground to keep herself steady when the sparring began.

Daveth called out to her at the edge of the grounds as he drew his daggers, "I fight for your honor, my lady." He yelled.

Maeve rolled her eyes at the rogue, "Begin!"

Daveth sprinted towards her but was blown back by Maeve's spell. He picked himself back up and proceeded more cautiously. She shot off another spell and he dodged it easily, but Maeve was one step ahead of him and set off another spell which knocked him to the ground again. Though Daveth did stay light on his feet he got clumsier as his irritation increased, making his detection easier for Maeve. After a few more attempts, Daveth began losing patience and decided to mix up his tactics and use his bow with blunt arrows. Maeve's mind focused after hearing the twang of a bow as Daveth released the arrow's notch. She heard the disturbance in the air as the arrow approached her. Maeve moved her hand in front of her and created a wave of fire that disintegrated the arrow in a matter of seconds. After about ten minutes of constantly being thrown to the ground, Daveth finally conceded. Though he walked away uninjured, his pride was badly wounded. He then told the group he was going to go bathe in the stream nearby and go to bed early. Ser Jory decided to go along with Daveth, feeling far too intimidated by the mage to spare with her. Maeve approached Alistair with a confident smile.

"Wow… that was really impressive." Alistair praised. "Do you mind if we sparred if you're not too exhausted, of course?"

"Of course not and to be honest I need something more challenging, I barely broke a sweat." She replied as she propped her staff on top of her shoulder.

She repositioned herself and yelled out to Alistair who had already taken a position on the outer edge, "By the way, no smiting. That would be cheating."

Alistair smiled and he waited for her call.

"Begin!"

Alistair ran as fast as he could before he saw Maeve launch a spell at him. He brought up his shield and blocked the arcane bolt before he took off again. Instead of blocking the next bolt he sidestepped the spell and brought his shield up again as he continued to run, stopping her next attack.

Maeve admitted the templar was definitely strong and very quick on his feet. She felt him get closer and closer with each spell she threw his way. When he was finally close enough she brought her staff down on Alistair, which he blocked with his shield. She brought the opposite end of her staff up and deflected his sword's blow as he tried to strike her midsection. Maeve then tried to send him flying with a mind blast but he was too strong, but it did stagger him. She kicked Alistair's feet from under him and brought the tip of her staff to his chest. Seeing Maeve relax, Alistair quickly kicked the legs from under her and kicked the staff far from her reach. He picked himself up and brought his sparring blade to her throat. She felt the closeness of the wooden blade and she stopped.

"Do you concede?" Alistair panted.

She nodded at him and lifted herself up into a sitting position. She felt the warmth of his hand extend out to her and she grabbed it and he lifted Maeve to her feet.

"You didn't even try to smite me." She joked with a smile as she tried to catch her breath. "The Great Maeve has finally been beaten at her own game."

"I can see why you remained undefeated for so long."

Maeve was about to thank him but her stomach beat her to the punch.

Alistair laughed, "Let's go grab a bite to eat."

"That would be nice."

They walked back to the camp together and had dinner. Alistair helped set Maeve's tent right next to his and they both retired before exchanging "good nights". And for the first time in a long while Alistair prayed to the Maker, asking him to show mercy on the mage and help her survive the Joining.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the really late update, unfortunately there has been a death in the family and I wanted to get this chapter out before I head to the funeral. That last chapter I think really kicked me in the butt, I wasn't very happy with it at all, so I have made it my goal to make this chapter even better and all later chapters. A lot of dialogue in this one sorry, I have changed it up a bit hopefully there won't be a lot after the "intro" of the story. And to all the guest reviewers that aren't seeing your reviews aren't up sorry I'm still *mashes buttons* trying to figure this account thing out. So BIG thanks to all the people favoriting, following, and reviewing my story. Again reviews are most welcome and happy reading. –STTH The almighty Bioware owns all (except Maeve)

Just as Duncan said, preparations for the Joining started immediately the next morning. With the recruits debriefed and Alistair as their guide, they set off into the Wilds. It didn't take long before they ran into trouble with the local wildlife, but then the real foe revealed itself. Darkspawn began pouring out of the forest when they sensed the new prey and Maeve and her band quickly dispersed them. She had never encountered anything like these vile creatures before in her life and the thought of their twisted image made her stomach tighten. Alistair took three vials from his pack and began to collect the blood. He turned to Maeve who was seeing to one of Daveth's wounds. He noticed that though she held her head high with confidence, her hands were shaking. The darkspawn were terrifying, but not being able to see them would just bring fear to a new height. She sent Daveth away once she finished healing him and she sat against a tree and closed her eyes. He left Daveth and Jory who were enjoying a quick simple meal and sat himself next to Maeve. She felt the warmth of his body emanate from him, despite the fact he was clad in metal. She found it comforting during the cold Ferelden afternoon.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

Maeve let out a breath before she replied, "All things considered I could be feeling much worse."

"Is there something I can do?"

Though Maeve struck him as a person who did not like to be coddled because of her "condition" he still asked. He _wanted_ to ask. Though they have only known each other for a short time they got along very well and very quickly. To him, she seemed like a natural leader and Alistair respected her for that. She joked with him a lot more than he expected from a Grey Warden recruit and he enjoyed it. But he couldn't get over this need to protect her, to be her constant guardian.

"That's sweet of you to ask Alistair, but I'm okay. It's nothing I can't handle." She responded.

She pushed herself up and told the group that they had rested long enough and that there was no point in delaying.

They continued onward towards the old watch tower that held the scrolls needed for the Joining. They climbed up the stoned steps and Alistair saw that the chest containing the scrolls was damaged. He raced over and called over his shoulder to the recruits following closely behind.

"They aren't here!"

Maeve moved into a defensive stance and whipped out her staff in front of her and behind as she sensed a powerful presence, someone touched with the magic gift was among them.

"Well, well what have we here?" The female voice called.

Maeve took several steps forward, her staff gripped firmly in her hands, the presence growing closer with each step.

"Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger, poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey?" She asked. Maeve could hear the suspicion in the woman's voice but also curiosity.

"What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?" The strange woman demanded.

Maeve took another step forward.

"The woman must be Chasind." She thought.

"I am neither. The Grey Wardens once owned this tower." She responded in a commanding voice.

"Tis a tower no longer. The Wilds have obviously claimed the desiccated corpse." The voice said knowingly.

"I have watched your progress for some time, 'Where do they go' I wondered, 'Why are they here?' And now you disturb ashes that none has touched in so long. Why is that?"

Alistair walked over to stand next to Maeve and muttered to her, "Don't answer her, she looks Chasind and that means others may be nearby."

The woman heard Alistair and responded mockingly, "You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you."

"Yes swooping is bad."

Daveth chirped in nervously, "She's a Witch of the Wilds, she is. She'll turn us into toads."

The witch chuckled, "Witch of the Wilds, such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own."

"You can sense me, yes?" Maeve heard her ask. "You certainly hold a power that I thought had been lost in time."

"It seems that way." She replied shortly.

"You have nothing to fear from me. Such powers should be passed on to further generations in order to preserve it. I never thought I would meet one who holds it in my lifetime. Tell me your name and I will tell you mine."

Maeve thought for a moment and decided there would be no harm in giving the witch her name, "My name is Maeve, it's a pleasure to meet you." She responded honestly.

"Now that is a proper civil greeting. You may call me Morrigan, if you wish. Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer."

"Here no longer? You stole them, didn't you? You're some kind of… sneaky…witch thief." Alistair spoke up angrily.

"How very eloquent. How can one steal from dead men?" She countered quickly.

"Quite easily it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them."

Her voice was filled with annoyance, "I will not for t'was not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish, I am not threatened."

"Then who removed them." Maeve chimed in.

"T'was my mother, in fact."

"Can you take us to her?"

Morrigan seemed amused, "There is a sensible request, I like you."

"I'd be careful. First it's, 'I like you…' Then _zap_ frog time." Alistair warned stepping a little closer to Maeve.

"She'll put us in a pot she will. Just you watch." Daveth cried.

Maeve rolled her eyes.

"If the pot is warmer than this forest it will be a nice change." Ser Jory told him.

"Follow me, if it pleases you." Morrigan exclaimed before walking deeper into the forest.

Maeve followed, holding onto Alistair for support with Daveth and Jory following close behind.

After a bit of walking they came to a hut. Maeve could smell the bitter smell of poultices from inside. She also sensed a magical presence more powerful than her own. She slowed down and she imagined Alistair's worried gaze settle on her as he slowed down with her.

"Greetings, Mother. I bring before four Grey Wardens who-"

Her mother cut her off abruptly.

"I see them girl, hmm, much as I expected."

"We're supposed to believe you were expecting us." Replied Alistair.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide, either way one is a fool."

"She's a witch, I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her!" Daveth shouted.

"Quiet, Daveth! If she is a witch do you want to make her mad?" Jory shouted back.

Morrigan's mother chuckled, "There's a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will."

Maeve could feel the old witch's eyes settle on her. She shuffled her bare feet nervously.

"What a strange child. You seek much, but ask for so little."

"This woman sees much." Maeve thought.

"Though I do not ask for much _what _I ask for has no earthly cost." She replied carefully.

"How is it your faith has not run aground?" The old woman asked softly.

Maeve was silent, "No! I'm revealing too much." She mentally scolded herself.

The witch regarded her silently and said to the blind mage, "I hope you find what you seek. What is your name child?"

"Maeve."

"So much about you is uncertain, Maeve. But I believe. Do not lose faith nor lose yourself to it."

Maeve's eyebrows pushed together as her mind went over the advice this old Witch of the Wilds gave her.

"So this is a dreaded Witch of the Wilds?" Alistair asked amusingly snapping Maeve out of careful thought.

"Witch of the Wilds," she scoffed, "Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, though she would never admit it! Oh, how she dances under the moon."

"They didn't come to listen to your wild tales, Mother." Morrigan exasperated.

"True, they came for their treaties, yes? And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these."

"You… oh you protected them?" Alistair asked bewildered.

"And why not? Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight's threat is greater than they realize." Morrigan's mother replied.

"Thank you." Maeve replied taking the treaties from the witch.

"Such manners. Always in the last place you look, much like stockings. Morrigan, can you see to it that this group of Wardens get out of the woods safely."

"Very well, come with me."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I feel absolutely terrible for my neglect of this story and my readers. I was thinking about the story a lot and now I am finally at the leisure to type it. Also as an apology I plan on typing up shout outs and responses at the end of my story to the people who reviewed. Also expect to see at least 3-4 chapters coming up. We have a lot to catch up on and I want my story to be the best it can be! So, once again, happy reading my friends. –STTH

Maeve's Guardian

The wardens pushed through the camp gates and trudged back to Duncan, exhausted and bloodied. Maeve was keeping a firm rein on her desire to shoot a lightning bolt at the two recruits who insisted on barking at each other like children. She pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head silently. Her body was screaming for rest. Alistair shifted his arm so she would lean on him for support and she gladly took it, her lips turned into a weary smile.

"How is it that you have the energy to be such a gentleman?" She asked him sweetly as she turned her face in his direction.

"It comes quite naturally. It was one of the easier lessons I learned when I went to the Chantry." He replied with a smirk.

"One of the easier lessons? I doubt that you aren't of a smart mind so I'm only left to assume that you were a troublesome youth." She remarked with a laugh.

"You're telling me, I was sent to scour the pots more times than I could count." He laughed with her.

He appreciated her talent to bring happiness into an otherwise dark event. Her pale eyes would light up whenever she made a clever remark that she knew would make Alistair smile. It was something just the two of them shared.  
By the smell she could sense they were passing the mabari kennels. A man called out to the group.

"Excuse me." He called.

Maeve turned with Alistair still at her side. "Is there something I can do for you, ser?" She responded earnestly, doing her best to hide the exhaustion in her voice.

"Are you by chance coming back from the Wilds?" Maeve nodded, "Did you happen to come across a white flower with a red center? One of my finest mabari licked some darkspawn blood off his master who unfortunately passed during the last battle."

"I saw some not far away from the camp's entrance." Alistair replied.

"The dog doesn't have that much time however, I'm not sure he will survive that long." The kennel master said sadly while looking back at the mabari.

"I'm sure I can stop the flow of the poison while Alistair grabs the flower." Maeve responded unhooking herself from Alistair as she approached the gate of the mabari's kennel.

"That would be fantastic." The man responded hopefully as he opened up the gate for Maeve.

"Daveth, Jory, you both can head back to Duncan's fire and rest. I'm not sure how long this will take." She said, knowing that they probably felt about the same as she did.

Alistair began to jog to the camp entrance and Maeve rolled up her baggy shirt's sleeves and stepped closer to the mabari, putting a hand up as a signal of peace to the dog. Her mind became overwhelmed with a voice, one that sounded feral but domestic. "What do you intend to do human?"

She replied not saying a word aloud. "I intend to stop the spread of death while my friend brings you a cure."

She imagined that the dog's head tilted curiously as she knelt down in front of the mabari. "I have heard of humans who understand the mabari tongue, but I never thought that I would meet one. Tell me, what manner of skill allows you to do this."

She summoned her magic and moved her hands softly through the mabari's fur, "It's a talent that I have always possessed. I grew up in a Chasind clan."

"Yes I have heard this talent is usually connected to those of Chasind blood, you are a lucky human indeed. Were you their shaman?" The mabari's voice asked.

"I was stolen away from my clan by bandits who destroyed my village when I was very young. I was trained to one day be the village shaman but I was too young at the time. But I did retain the magic that they taught me."

"You have this dog's sympathies, I've seen too many of your people suffer in my short years. Though most of the Chasind folk who live in cities are thieves or bandits, it is good to see that there are still some that uphold the real Chasind traditions. I've been told by dogs older than I that the Chasind are the greatest and most caring of masters."

"Thank you, your words are very kind." Maeve smiled and rubbed the mabari's ears. Her smile broadened when she heard the quiet thumps of the dog's stubby tail.

She heard Alistair's quick footsteps as he approached the kennel. Maeve held an open hand and felt the velvety petals touch her skin. The kennel master gave her a mortar and pestle to grind the herb. Once she was finished she put the bowl in front of the dog.

"This powder will cure the poison, take a couple licks and it should counteract the darkspawn blood."

The dog got on his shaky legs and took several licks from the bowl.

"It's as if the Maker himself cured him." Maeve thought to herself as the mabari started to lick the mage's face who just laughed in response. And the only thing the onlookers could do was smile and laugh along with Maeve.

"Well it seems that the dog imprinted on you. I thought it would be much more difficult, but I am not going to complain. And that plant should make him more immune to darkspawn blood, so if he should swallow some again it won't be as life threatening. Poor fool would probably sleep it off for a day or so."

Maeve itched behind the dog's ears and he started to kick his legs in pleasure.

"All he needs is a name now." Alistair said as he knelt down next to Maeve.

"Garin, in Orlais it means guardian. I think that would do." Maeve replied.

Alistair placed a hand on her shoulder, "We better get moving, Duncan is getting a bit antsy and we shouldn't delay the Joining anymore than we should."

Given those SHOUT OUTS!

To those who have reviewed:

Draygonne61, Sacred Bob, Guest, DarkDevon13, KS45, Judy- All of you thank you so much for the feedback on my story and support. Hearing that so many of you guys like it really makes my insides get all warm and fuzzy. THANK YOU!

And to everyone else who favorite and are now following my story THANK YOU seeing any type of notification just really makes my day and you guys are the ones that really inspire me to do better. Love you all -STTH


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Another big hello to you all! Thank you for sticking around. Now let me borrow you beautiful people for a few minutes so you can read my little story. Get some juice, some CHIPS, and a nice cozy blanket… Now that you are all nice and comfortable, watch me cultivate this farm of creativity. Love ya'll - STTH [Insert copyright mumbo jumbo here]

A Test of Faith

Maeve smiled as she heard Garin run up to Duncan and fall onto his back and bark happily. Duncan chuckled and scratched the mabari's exposed stomach. Maeve pulled the treaties and darkspawn blood from her pack and handed them all to Duncan.

"Keep the treaties till the battle is over, I still need to get the key from the quartermaster for this safe. But right now we have more important matters to attend to."

"Can you tell us _now_ what this Joining entails?" Ser Jory asked.

"I will not lie. We Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree that you pay that price now rather than later."

"I've come this far, I'm sure as the Void not going to turn back now." Maeve announced.

"I hope that a bold and courageous heart is enough to keep her alive tonight." Alistair thought sadly.

He didn't want to lose a friend and such a worthy mage that he would want to call sister in arms. All he could do is hope that the Maker will have mercy on her.

"Alistair, take them to the old temple." Duncan ordered before heading towards the mage's camp.

Without thinking Alistair put Maeve on his arm. He led the group to the old ruin. Maeve could feel many different auras in this place. Grief, despair, but there was hope and this restored her courage.

"Maker protect me." She prayed.

Her bare feet grew cold on the stone floors of the temple and when Alistair stopped guiding her, she took a place by the wall and sat down. With her legs crossing over each other and her back against the wall she started to recite the Chant of Light in her head. Alistair joined her on the ground and looked to the sky, sharing a secret prayer of his own with the Maker.

"The more I hear about this Joining the less I like it." Ser Jory exclaimed, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Blubbering again, are you?" Daveth asked, clearly like everyone else, annoyed.

"Why all these damned tests? Have I not earned my place?"

"Maybe its tradition, maybe they are just trying to annoy you."

"My wife and I have a child on the way it… it just doesn't seem fair."

"Would you have come if they told you of the danger? Wardens do what they must, right?" Daveth asked turning to Alistair.

"Including sacrificing ourselves?" Ser Jory screamed back.

"I would sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight. If the Blight isn't ended we will all die, ser knight!"

"I've just never encountered a foe I couldn't fight with my blade."

Maeve heard Alistair scramble to get up and the sound of Duncan's strides hitting the floor. She held up her hand and the ex-templar hoisted her up.

"At last we come to the Joining. The Grey Wardens were founded during the First Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint."

"We're going to drink the blood of those… those creatures?!" Jory cried.

"As Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory."

"Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the Archdemon." Alistair joined.

"Then let's not delay. I'm ready." Maeve replied.

"We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but they have been said since the first. Alistair if you would?"

"Join us brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn, and should you perish know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we should join you." The young warden recited somberly.

"Daveth step forward." Duncan called.

Maeve could smell the cup as it passed from Duncan's hands to Daveth. It smelled like _death_.

Daveth took one sip before handing it back to Duncan. He grabbed at his throat. It _burned_, he felt like the vile was made of burning fire. He screamed as he dropped to the ground on his knees.

"Maker's breath!" Jory screamed.

"I am sorry." Was all Duncan could say to the lights in Daveth's eyes that were quickly extinguished in a matter of moments.

Daveth crumpled to the ground and Maeve could sense all life pass through him, his very essence entering the Fade and beyond. She prayed to the Maker to watch over this young soul.

"Jory, step forth."

"But I have a wife… a child!" Jory yelled back grabbing on the hilt of his sword till his knuckles were white.

"There is no turning back."

"No! You ask too much… t-there is no glory in this!" Jory unsheathed his sword.

Duncan quietly pulled his dagger from its scabbard. Maeve could hear the clash of their steel and then another. Then she heard the all too familiar sound of a blade cutting through flesh and Jory's struggled breath. His body crumbled to the floor. She said a second prayer.

"I am sorry." Duncan said this twice tonight. Though he had conducted many Joining he found that losing recruits never got easier.

"But the Joining is not yet complete." He said turning to the blind mage.

Maeve opened up her hands to receive the cup.

"You were called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good."

He placed the chalice in her hands and raised it to her lips. She flung her head back quickly and drank the unholy mixture. Her head began to pound her throat started to burn.

"From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden."

The pounding grew quicker and heavier, she grabbed her head and a hiss escaped through her clinched teeth. She could feel the taint spread through her body. The pain finally became too overwhelming and she fell.

Alistair reached out to catch her, his arms looping around her tanned thin stomach. He lowered her body to the ground with her head in his lap. He looked up to Duncan with fear in his eyes.

"Be patient" his commander advised, "she will wake soon."

Alistair touched the side of her face as her eyes began to flutter. She was breathing harder and her fingers began to twitch. Her blind eyes flew open, wide with terror.

"Maeve…" Alistair called to her calmly. His thumb rubbed comforting circles on her cheek.

She brought her hand up to her face and wrapped her fingers around his hand, pressing it closer against her cheek. Maeve let out a relaxing sigh as she took comfort in his closeness. Alistair's own eyes widened with surprise, he felt a blush creeping up his neck. His stomach tightened and began to flutter, he enjoyed this feeling. Realizing that Duncan was still standing a distance away his blush went into full bloom. He grabbed Maeve's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"How do you feel?" Duncan asked.

"Fine, I'll be ok." Maeve responded honestly.

"Did you have dreams? After my Joining I had terrible dreams." Alistair recalled, hiding his face as best he could from Duncan.

"Such dreams come as we sense the darkspawn, as we all do. The king has also requested you come to the meeting he is having with Teryn Loghain." Duncan responded.

"Why does he want me there?" Maeve asked.

"He wants to congratulate the newest Grey Warden, of course. Meet us by the fire, Alistair." Duncan said clapping his hand down on her shoulder as he began to lead her to the strategy table.

-oO0Oo-

Maeve could hear the king and his general arguing before she could even make it down the stairs. Loghain argued that it was too risky to put so much faith into the wardens. But of course King Cailan wouldn't hear of it. He left the job of lighting the signal fire in the Tower of Ishal up to the wardens.

As Maeve and Duncan walked back she contemplated the reason for Cailan's interest in the old heroes of legend.

"Duncan, do you think that the only reason the king is interested in the wardens is because of his father?"

Duncan let the question sit for a while before he responded, "That might be part of it. But I also think he's lost himself in living up to his father's name."

"He's much more complex than people believe, I think."

"I would have to agree."

Maeve could feel the heat of the fire as they approached the warden camp.

"My friend!" She heard Garin bound to her and almost knock over both Maeve and Duncan.

She rubbed Garin's ears and he sat by her feet. Maeve felt Duncan's arm leave her but was quickly replaced with Alistair's. Duncan explained the plan to Alistair who was less than happy to "hold the torch" for King Cailan. The Grey Warden Commander was not amused.

"I get it, I get it. Just so you know, if the king ever asks me put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no."

Maeve laughed, "I think I'd like to see that." She finished with a smile and another chuckle.

"For you maybe…" He pulled her closer and finished in an almost whisper, "But it has to be a pretty dress."

Maeve put her hand to her mouth to hide her smile when she heard the exasperated sigh of their commander.

"We know what we must do." Maeve finally responded.


End file.
